Naming Your Friends
by Strelitzi
Summary: [Prompt dari #Drabbletober 2017 Day 2: Pet Names] Menurut buku yang Sai baca, seseorang sudah menjadi sangat dekat apabila satu sama lain saling memanggil dengan nama panggilan.


**Naming Your Friends**

 **.**

Strelitzi

.

 _ **Naruto**_ _(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _Tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan pribadi_

 _._

 _[Prompt_ _ **#Drabbletober**_ _day 2: Pet Names]_

 _._

* * *

Menurut buku yang Sai baca, seseorang sudah menjadi sangat dekat apabila satu sama lain saling memanggil dengan nama panggilan. Nama panggilan bisa dari ciri fisik orang tersebut, kebiasaan, atau bahkan kejadian berkesan yang pernah dialami dengan orang tersebut.

"Oke, itu adalah hal yang mudah," begitu pikir Sai.

Sebagai seorang yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan ninja rahasia, sedari kecil ia sudah membunuh perasaannya. Perasaan hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagi sebuah misi. Begitulah doktrin yang selalu ia terima.

Jadi, misi pertama yang akan ia laksanakan adalah memberi "panggilan sayang" kepada kedua anggota timnya agar dapat menjadi teman dekat.

Dimulai dari Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura gadis yang menarik. Juga seorang murid kebanggaan Hokage kelima. Sebagai seorang murid Hokage, sudah sepantasnya sang murid mewarisi kekuatan sang guru. Sayang, Sakura bukanlah standar yang disukai Sai. Ah, sepertinya ia punya panggilan sayang yang sesuai.

"Hai, Jelek." Sai berkata diiringi senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" tanya Sakura mengkonfirmasi maksud dari perkataan Sai. Sai sepertinya luput memperhatikan ekspresi sang lawan bicara yang sudah mulai masam.

"Jelek. Sepertinya nama itu cocok untuk panggilanmu. Menurut buku yang ku-..."

"SHANNAROOO!" Sai tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya hanya untuk menerima "pukulan sayang" milik Sakura.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menonton hanya bergidik ngeri dan memberikan doa terbaik untuk Sai. Ia tidak mau lagi merasakan "pukulan sayang" milik sang partner.

* * *

Di lain kesempatan, sehari sebelum misi resminya dengan Tim 7. Sai dan rekannya berada di sebuah _onsen_ dan penginapan mahal. Dibiayai oleh Yamato, ketua tim mereka. Sai menyadari ada maksud lain dari pelayanan mewah dari sang kapten. Tapi biarkanlah. Ia memilih mengikuti permainan Yamato. Sepertinya akan ada hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan.

Berendam air panas merupakan pilihan pertama setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Para lelaki sudah berada di ruang ganti. Bersiap menuju air hangat yang sedari tadi menggoda. Sai memperhatikan sekitar. Sebagai seorang ninja, ia tidak pernah melonggarkan kewaspadaan walau dalam suasana santai sekali pun.

Selagi matanya menjelajah pada ruang ganti yang hanya ada tiga orang –Sai, Naruto, dan Kapten Yamato, netra kelam Sai antara sengaja atau tidak berlabuh pada suatu milik teman kuningnya. Sebagai teman yang baik, Sai tidak akan melewatkan satu tanda pun yang membuat ia lebih mengenal teman-temannya. Jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya, ukuran milik sang teman memang lebih kecil. Mungkin paling kecil di antara pemuda seusia mereka.

"Kecil. Sepertinya nama itu sesuai untukmu." Sai mengatakannya dengan frontal.

"Huh? Apanya yang kecil?" tanya Naruto yang belum mengerti maksud perkataan Sai.

"Itu. Milikmu," mata hitam Sai mengarah ke bawah, tepat pada milik sang teman. Naruto yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah pandang Sai. Ia refleks menutupi area pribadi dengan handuk ketika tahu yang dimaksud kecil adalah junior miliknya. Dengan wajah memerah, menahan malu, Naruto berlalu melewati Sai yang mengarah ke kolam air panas.

"Nanti milikku juga akan tumbuh lebih besar dari milikmu, Sai. Lihat Saja nanti!" ucap Naruto kesal tanpa menolehkan muka ke arah Sai. Naruto bergumam tidak jelas sambil membanting pintu geser ruang ganti.

Ah, sepertinya Naruto suka panggilan itu.

Baiklah Sai, kali ini sepertinya kau lebih jauh dari kata salah paham.

* * *

Bisa dikatakan misi membunuh Sasuke kali ini gagal. Namun hal ini adalah pilihan dirinya sendiri. Naruto menyadarkan Sai bahwa sebuah ikatan yang sudah terjalin tidak akan mudah terputus begitu saja. Naruto juga berhasil membuat Sai mengingat kembali dua halaman terakhir yang akan ia gambar di buku yang akan ia berikan pada Shin.

Sepertinya nama panggilan yang ia buat untuk teman satu timnya berhasil membuat ikatan tersebut semakin kuat. Semakin lama dengan Tim 7, semakin ia ingin mengenal banyak teman. Kebetulan kali ini mereka bertemu dengan Tim 10 yang sedang bebas misi. Berkumpul di sebuah kedai yakiniku langganan Tim 10 bersama orang-orang baru tidak membuat Sai merasa canggung. Malah sebaliknya, Sai semakin mencoba apa yang tertulis di buku yang pernah ia baca.

Mulai dari orang yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri sebagai Chouji, ialah yang paling mudah untuk dibuat nama panggilannya. Sai belum mengerti bahwa kebanyakan orang suka dipanggil dengan ciri fisik mereka. Terutama Chouji.

"Gen-," suara Sai tertahan oleh bekap tangan Naruto. Suasana sekitarnya menjadi lebih mencekam. Semua hening, khawatir Sai bisa menyelesaikan satu kata terlarang bagi Chouji. Sai benar-benar tidak bisa membaca suasana.

"Jangan sekali-kali mengucapkan kata terlarang itu di depan Chouji!" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sai. Tidak lupa dengan nada mengancam. Namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada Sai.

"Memang benar kan dia 'Gendut'. Apa yang salah?" ucap Sai membalas bisikan Naruto. Ia heran mengapa teman-teman sekitarnya menatap horor seakan akan terjadi suatu bencana yang akan menimpa.

Ya karena memang bencanalah yang akan datang jika Sai mengucapkan kata terlarang itu.

"Sudah, turuti saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Chouji mengamuk jika dikatakan gendut," perintah Naruto mutlak. Sai hanya bisa mengangguk. Mendengar bagaimana seriusnya nada suara Naruto. Setelah memastikan Sai tidak akan mengatakan hal yang aneh, Naruto melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Sai.

"Kalau dilihat, kau mirip Sasuke juga ya," ucap Ino. Tanpa ditunggu pun, Ino sudah menjabat tangan Sai yang masih memerhatikan Ino.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino," lanjutnya dengan nada ceria. Sai hanya memperhatikan Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik. Seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya ia memang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sai baru pertama kali bertemu seorang gadis yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Tidak ada perasaan apa pun yang di hati Sai. Namun gadis ini memang menarik dari sudut pandangnya.

"Cantik," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja bukan senyum tulus. Hanya sekedar formalitas. Tanpa Sai sadari, aura gelap sudah menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Benarkah, Sai? Terima kasih," balas Ino sambil terkikik. "Dengar itu, Jidat! Memang kau saja yang jelek," lanjutnya sambil mengompori Sakura. Sai hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Senang rasanya jika nama panggilan darinya membuat gadis tersebut senang.

Alhasil, Sakura dihalau oleh Naruto agar tidak langsung membunuh Sai atau menghancurkan kedai yakiniku yang tidak bersalah.

Ya, Sai mengakui saran dari buku yang ia baca cukup ampuh. Ia merasa diterima oleh teman-temannya.

Rasanya ia harus lebih banyak membaca buku mengenai ekspresi seseorang atau bagaimana tata cara dalam bergaul dengan teman sebaya lain kali. Sehingga ia bisa merasa lebih manusiawi dan normal selayaknya remaja sebayanya.


End file.
